


Day 11: Caught/Walked in On

by Venusdoom3



Series: 30 Day Stucky Porn Challenge [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Caught, Fluff and Smut, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, POV First Person, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: Knowing that the most beautiful man who ever lived is willingly worshipping my body with his mouth and hands, his face exuding pure rapture as he does it, is a powerful feeling. The only feeling more powerful, in fact, is knowing the same man loves me as much as I love him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. ~~Naked cuddles~~  
>  2\. ~~Naked kissing~~  
>  3\. ~~Masturbation~~  
>  4\. ~~Blowjob~~  
>  5\. ~~Clothed getting off~~  
>  6\. ~~First time~~  
>  7\. ~~Half dressed~~  
>  8\. ~~Skype/Facetime sex~~  
>  9\. ~~Against the wall~~  
>  10\. ~~Doggy style~~  
>  11\. ~~Caught/walked in on~~  
>  12\. Fingering  
> 13\. Rimming  
> 14\. 69  
> 15\. Sweet and passionate  
> 16\. Public sex  
> 17\. On the floor  
> 18\. Lazy morning sex  
> 19\. Outdoors (woods, park, garden)  
> 20\. Your own kink  
> 21\. Shower sex  
> 22\. On the desk  
> 23\. Trying a new position  
> 24\. Loud sex  
> 25\. With Toys  
> 26\. Can't make a sound  
> 27\. Rough (biting, scratching, etc.)  
> 28\. Role playing  
> 29\. With food  
> 30\. Whatever pleases you

** Day 11: Caught/Walked In On **

"Jesus _Christ_ , you're good at this."

I laugh at the vibration of Bucky's murmur against my lips, swollen as they are from several long minutes spent kissing his beautiful red mouth. It's a cold, grey day with snow flurries cropping up from time to time, and we've only been out of bed to eat breakfast and shower – together – before returning to the warmth of my bed and each other. "You're no slouch, either, babe."

"I think this is my favorite thing." Bucky brushes the tip of my nose with his, smiling down at me. "I could just lay here and kiss you for hours."

My arms tighten around his waist, and I hook my heels behind his bare thighs. "Me, too." I reached up to kiss him again, soft and light. "But, just so you know, I absolutely intend to make you come at least three times before dinner."

"Oh, really?" Bucky's customary smart-ass smirk belies the wide-eyed innocence he can never quite pull off. "I wanna know how you intend to do that, but there's something I need to do first."

"By all means." I tuck an arm behind my head and watch him with my lower lip caught between my teeth as he licks and nibbles his way down my chest, burrowing further under the blanket with each inch he moves. Every brush of his lips against my skin is electric, and watching him do it is the ultimate turn-on. Knowing that the most beautiful man who ever lived is willingly worshipping my body with his mouth and hands, his face exuding pure rapture as he does it, is a powerful feeling. The only feeling more powerful, in fact, is knowing the same man loves me as much as I love him.

I only wish I felt secure enough in myself, in the opinions of my friends, and in the state of society to let the whole world know about it, or even someone close to us, but that part of my mind seems moored in the 1940's and its attitudes about same sex relationships – or _perversions_ , as they were called then, if not worse. Logically, I know things are different now, and I know my friends – my adoptive family, really – would accept our relationship as long as we're happy; it's one thing to know these things, but another altogether to risk the consequences by letting others in.

For now, I'm perfectly happy with the two of us populating our little world, and here in my bedroom, entwined in the blankets and in Bucky himself, he and I might as well be the only ones on Earth.

My train of thought derails at the acute sensation of pleasure when Bucky surrounds my nipple with his lips and sucks hard, just this side of rough, the way he knows I love it. Breathing out his name, I reach for him with my free hand, tracing the sharp line of his jaw with my fingertips. He blinks up at me, still smiling faintly as he directs his attention to the other side of my chest and spends even longer there making me squirm and gasp.

"I'm glad you love it when I play with these as much I love doin' it," Bucky muses, cupping my pecs in his hands and pushing them inward, creating the illusion of cleavage, which he then pushes his face into. "Fuck, sugar," he moans, and I can actually feel his dick throb against my thigh, "you got nicer tits than any dame I ever saw."

My face warms like it always does when he gets particularly effusive with his gushing reverence over any part of my body, and I'd never tell him this, but _God_ , do I love it. I moan loudly when he bites down on one nipple before continuing south. His lips skim over my abs, his teeth scraping the rim of my bellybutton, and he follows one side of my V-line with his tongue while his fingertips trace the other, hand and mouth meeting seamlessly in the middle when he wraps his hand around my swollen cock to steady it while laying sloppy kisses around the base and over my balls.

"Oh – Bucky, _yeah_ ," I whimper, my head falling against the pillows as he licks a path up my dick from bottom to top and, smooth as you please, lets the head slide between his wet lips. Damn him, he even lets out a delighted moan, sucking hard on just the tip as he lets his tongue play over and around it. He knows what his noises do to me. His voice is silky and addictive enough at any other time; during sex, it's almost deadly.

Forcing myself to raise my head despite the pleasure flowing through my veins reducing my bones to pulp, I stare down the length of my torso at him where he's settled in between my legs, everything but his face buried under the heavy blankets on my bed; I'm mesmerized by the sight of him focusing all of his attention on making me feel good. I never have to wonder how Bucky feels about me; he pours his love into every act, every word, every embrace, and every gaze. He couldn't be a more thoughtful or giving lover, and he has a weirdly accurate sense of how I'm feeling and what I need. He always has.

" _Fuck,_ Stevie, you taste so good." This he says while rubbing the head of my cock over his lips, because apparently, he wants me to crawl right out of my skin. He sighs, bliss settling over his perfect features, and meets my eyes as he takes me back into his mouth.

My hands fisting in the sheets, I try to regulate my breathing, hoping to sound a little less distressing than a rhino in heat, but my gasping inhales and panting exhales echo in my own ears, drowning out everything else except the heat and pressure building in my abdomen and every move Bucky makes.

Until:

"Yo, Steve! Where you at?"

My eyes fly open, and I stare at Bucky with what must be the same expression as an animal caught in a trap. "Is that Sam?" Bucky stage whispers, and I nod, panic edging its way in at the sound of Sam's footfalls approaching the bedroom door, which is wide open.

"Shh," I hissed, shooting Bucky an apologetic glance before yanking the covers over his head and up to my chest just as Sam rounds the corner and saunters into view.

"Hey, you _are_ home! What the hell are you still doing in bed?" Sam exclaims, flopping into my bedside armchair, where, I realize with dim horror, Bucky's clothes are strewn. Sam doesn't seem to notice. "It's one in the afternoon, you slug!"

I laugh, flicking a glance toward Bucky, but my bent knee creates a sort of a blanket fort situation, rendering him invisible from my vantage point. "Shut up. Nothing wrong with staying warm in bed on a day like this. What are you doing here?"

"I saw your bike out there. Door was unlocked, so I thought I'd see what you were up to."

"Just... watching TV."

Sam's eyes move briefly to the dark television mounted on the wall above my dresser. "Anything good?"

"Course not." My next inhale sounds like I'm choking, but it's only because Bucky has wrapped his damn mouth around my dick again, the devious little bastard. Struggling to sound normal, I cringe a little at the strain in my voice when I continue, "Hundreds of channels, and never anything I want to watch."

"That's because you haven't learned the art of binge-watching. Trust me; get hooked up with Hulu. It'll change your life."

"Uhhh," is my intelligent response as Bucky tongues the spot just behind my balls, his fist sliding slow and tight up the length of my cock.

Sam looks at me funny. "You all right, man? You look a little flushed. You coming down with something?"

Now would be a really bad time to remind him that I physically can't get sick. "Nah, I'm just warm." Shit; my voice broke mid-sentence _._  "This comforter's really heavy."

"Ah." Sam claps his hands on his knees and stands. "In that case, I'll scram so Barnes doesn't suffocate under there."

" _Huh_?" is all I can manage, especially when Bucky – the traitor! – starts laughing with me still stuffing his mouth.

"Two pairs of boots by the bed, dumbass. Hey, I brought DVDs," Sam calls over his shoulder on his way out of the room, "so get some clothes on while I make popcorn, and I'll introduce you two clowns to a _real_ clown: Pennywise!"

Moments later, the sound of Sam clattering comfortably around my kitchen reaches my ears, and I peel back the blanket, red-faced and utterly ashamed of myself. Bucky raises an eyebrow, an odd  look with his lips still wrapped around my cock. "Come here," I murmur, reaching for him, and he digs his way out of the blankets, stretching out on top of me.

"Hi."

I offer him a sad smile and a kiss. "I'm sorry, babe. That was shitty of me. You deserve way better than being treated like a dirty secret."

Bucky chuckles a little, nuzzling just under my chin and over my jaw. "It's okay," he murmured. "I know you're not ready to be out and proud and march in Pride parades or anything. I just hope you'll start to see that your friends knowin' about us isn't gonna change anything between you and them."

"I know." My hands must have a mind of their own; they slide from Bucky's broad back down to his awe-inspiring ass.

"It'd be a lot easier to be serious about this if we weren't both still rock hard," Bucky complains with a wry smile, and it's my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"One sec."

I climb out of bed and start to close the door, then pause with most of my nakedness hidden behind it. "Hey, Sam – we'll be out in a few!"

"Give 'im hell, tiger!" Sam calls back, and by the time I close the door and hop back into bed, Bucky and I are both laughing.

"Quickie?" Bucky asks with a hopeful grin, and I nod emphatically.

"As long as you promise that after Sam leaves, we can finish what we started."

"Oh, baby," Bucky says, his eyes sparkling with promise, "I _know_ you didn't think I was done with you yet."

**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep my pornship in orbit!


End file.
